Endless Love
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Su amor es único, algo que admirar, y sin importar que más de ochenta años han pasado ellos se seguirán mirando como desde el primer día en que se enamoraron, siempre seria así para ellos y por eso son mi ejemplo a seguir en mi relación con Bella. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno yo pensaba darles un fic correspondiente a la navidad, sin embargo está participando en un concurso y no puedo publicarlo hasta que elijan a los ganadores, pero no quería dejarlos con las manos vacías y esto se me ocurrió, es súper corto pero es hecho de todo corazón.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Endless love<strong>

Todo el tiempo había pensado en mi como un monstruo, un asesino maldito, odiaba mi existencia, me odiaba. Pero nunca culparía a mi creador por lo que hizo.

Carlisle siempre será un ejemplo a seguir.

Nunca podría culparlo por la decisión que tomo, porque sabía que la soledad mezclada con la suplica de mi madre era imposible de olvidar e ignorar.

Estaba decidido que nuestra existencia estaba condenada a lo peor, somos monstruos que merecen el infierno sin importar nada, y la verdad me alteraba cuando Carlisle decía que teníamos una vida por delante.

Nuestra vida termino cuando la ponzoña entró en nuestro cuerpo. Nosotros no tenemos vida, no tenemos alma, no tenemos nada.

Solo una existencia condenada a lo peor.

Cuando Esme llego a nuestras vidas, desde el primer momento en que la vi lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue la palabra_ madre_, estaba destinada a ser madre y tuve el gran honor de ser su primer hijo, de ser el consentido.

Ella trajo alegría y felicidad a nuestras vidas, pero también abrió el corazón de mi padre, están tan enamorados que algunas veces tengo que correr de casa. Pero no los culpo, son un par de jóvenes que se aman con todo.

Están hechos el uno para el otro, son los mejores padres que puedo desear.

Constantemente decía que nosotros no teníamos alma, sin embargo si no la tenemos ¿Como Esme puede ser el alma gemela de Carlisle? eso es algo que me confundió, pero sin importar lo que ellos dijeran y aunque me repitieran mil veces lo contrario, estaba convencido de que estábamos condenados al infierno sin importar que.

Aunque cuando conocí a una hermosa joven de ojos chocolate mis pensamientos cambiaron por completo, Bella me demostró que estaba muy equivocado, me enseño que sin importar que no latiera, nuestro corazón estaba diseñado a amar a otros y que sin importar lo que fuéramos nuestra vida valía la pena.

Amo a mi esposa como no he amado a nadie en este mundo, es el amor de mi vida, ella es mi todo, sin Bella mi vida no serviría de nada, no tendría sentido. Ella es y será siempre mi alma gemela.

Loos vampiros se aman de formas muy poderosas y especiales, siempre he admirado eso. Al igual que Alice y Jasper, que viven en su propio mundo compartiendo sus emociones, Rosalie y Emmett, bueno su amor es mas físico que emocional aunque a pesar de eso se aman.

Pero una pareja que es digna de admirar, son Carlisle y Esme, son una pareja perfecta, pero eso no significa que no tengan problemas, son perfectos porque los superan juntos. Todo lo hacen juntos, y los admiro por eso, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y eso me lo han demostrado con el pasar de los años.

Su relación se basa en el vinculo espiritual, intelectual y amoroso que se tienen entre sí.

Porque no hay más fuerza que el amor verdadero, por eso los admiro tanto y son mi ejemplo a seguir en mi relación con Bella.

Su amor es algo único.

Estoy fascinado por su amor, y ser testigo de su historia, del cómo se enamoraron es mágico y encantador.

Algunas veces me veo reflejado en ellos, siento que Bella y yo podemos llegar a ser como ellos y la verdad eso espero.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto de repente mi bella esposa mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

—Nada, solo pienso— le conteste sonriendo.

—¿Y en que si se puede saber?

—_En el amor eterno_— respondí mirando el jardín donde se encontraban mis padres abrazados.

—Son una gran pareja—dijo Bella viendo en su dirección.

—La mejor de todas.

—Espero que seamos como ellos— añadió esperanzada.

—Si no los proponemos todo puede ser posible— dije luego de besar su mejilla. Volví mi cabeza y observe nuevamente a mis padres, los dos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos con un brillo especial y singular, un brillo único.

Más de ochenta años han pasado y ellos eternamente se seguirán mirando como desde el primer día en que se conocieron, desde el primer día en que se enamoraron, siempre sería así para ellos sin importar nada.

Espero que mi futuro con Bella sea así, que nos amemos toda nuestra existencia, que pasen muchos años y nuestro amor siga intacto, que nos miremos con ese brillo en los ojos al igual que mis padres.

_Por siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¿Se merece un review? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Este año fue uno de los mejores y siempre lo recordaré. Conocí a personas únicas que siempre estarán en mi corazón como: Vale, Mary, Erika, Cristina, Jga95, Ellie, Daniel que lo conocí hace poco y a Melissa que no va leer esto porque no habla mi idioma, pero sin embargo siempre le agradeceré por dejarme traducir sus historias, de verdad me alegra haberlos conocido, son los mejores, gracias por soportarme en especial Cris por todos los dolores de cabeza que te doy con mis historias jajaja.

Y muchas gracias a todos mi lectores como Claudia, Brisher y Guest que me encantaría conocerlas, gracias por todos sus reviews. Todos son especiales, los quiero mucho y gracias por darme un gran año.

La nota es muy larga para lo corto del fic, pero quería expresarles mi agradecimiento, así que ¡Feliz navidad a todos!


End file.
